Annie Hughes' Sexual Dilemma
by Maylia
Summary: Annie and Hogarth Hughes have inherited a farm. After living there for nearly a year now, it's obvious that they both feel more alone than ever. For her, here is no reason to go out anymore unless shopping needs to be done. Hogarth does all the farm work, and he hasn't made any friends at his new school. And on top of all of that, Annie is starting to feel sexual urges. Adults only


**Authors Note**

As my profile specifically states. Every character I use in my writing is aged eighteen (18) years of age and/or older.  
I hope you enjoy the work. I'm not sure how often I will update this, but regardless, I hope it's something you can have fun reading. Thank you.

Across the horizon the sun was sinking behind a crescent-shaped hill that was lined with tall pines. Hogarth Hughes just finished his weekend of labour across the farm.  
After wiping the reoccurring sweat from his brow, he dragged his muddy boots into the house. Right now he was seeking rest and nothing more. He just wanted to hang up his coat and collapse anywhere remotely comfortable for the rest of the evening. But when he opened the door, the first thing he saw was his mother Annie Hughes standing at the end of the hallway with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a disgusted expression as she stared at him.  
It was his boots and smell. He knew it before she could say it.  
'Don't come in here with them! And you should really get a shower, yikes, you smell awful Hogarth,' she told him.  
He looked at her tiredly for a moment, sleepily examining her pink cooking apron and wondering if this is what every working man comes home to. An angry looking housewife. Except, of course, she was not his wife.  
He breathed in and slowly sighed, 'sorry mom. I'll leave these outside.'  
She nodded in response, and then returned to the kitchen where she was cooking up a delicious smelling casserole. Hogarth backed out of the hallway and fell into a foldable chair on the front porch. He was so terribly fatigued after today he did not even want to untie his working boots, he was perfectly comfortable where he was now. He let his head roll back and closed his eyes to take in the cool evening breeze. He sat there for nearly a minute before, of course, his housewife mother appeared by the door.  
'What are you doing Hogarth? Come on, I'd like you clean before dinner,' she hurried him, shutting the door with just enough volume to tell him she was getting mad.  
Hogarth breathed out again, and with great effort hunched himself over to loosen his shoelaces. He pulled his heavy boots off and threw them carelessly a few paces away. After pushing himself back to his feet he returned indoors, immediately welcomed by the smell of his mothers cooking.  
'I'm just gonna grab a shower then mom, I'll be down soon,' he called into the kitchen before hanging his coat up. She did not respond. Hogarth shrugged and pulled himself up to the bathroom. The lights in the upstairs hallway were a little dim here, he noticed on his way to the shower. He supposed sooner or later his mother would notice and expect him to have fixed it within an hour of her notice.

Now naked with the bathroom door sealed, he twisted the shower gauge to let its warming water hiss down upon the porcelain. He waited a few moments before stepping in to make sure it was hot enough.  
Almost instantly he felt the dirt and sweat roll and melt away from his skin. It was a sensation one could only be rewarded through hard work. If there was anything good this farm had brought Hogarth, it was the philosophy of hard work. And really, just because he learned it did not mean it was a good thing. He fucking hated work. Every weekend he would be tasked individually with the chores of the farm, and if he arrived home from school an hour or so early then Annie would most certainly make the time count on the farm. This god damn farm.  
It had been almost a year now since Annie had inherited this land. A lot of it was an ocean of overgrown green by Spring and a muddy barren by Fall. The only parts Hogarth ever had to cater for was the patches of land close to home and the cattle in the barn. It did not sound like a lot, but what would take normally an hour or two, Annie could change into five.  
Hogarth rinsed the soap from his glistening body and dried himself after turning the shower off. Feeling refreshed now with a soothing sense of fatigue, he entered the living room and sat by the dinner table. It had only a bowl in the middle with some bruised green and red apples.  
A few minutes of doing absolutely nothing passed before his mother came holding two steaming bowls.  
'Alright, let's say grace,' Annie said, sitting at the other side of the table from him. She clasped her hands gently together. 'We thank you Lord for the meal you have given us tonight, and for keeping the shingles over the house from falling away again. Amen.'  
 _Yea, no problem mom,_ Hogarth thought venomously.  
Hogarth realised just in time before his mother opened her eyes that he had not even gained the respected position, he quickly closed his eyes and put his hands together.  
'...thank you Lord for this glorious meal,' he said before opening his eyes and grabbing a spoon.  
'Nothing else, dear?' Annie asked, slowly picking up her spoon and staring at him across the table with her jungle-green eyes.  
Hogarth wished there were more to say to avoid such a question, but there really was nothing. He was currently a fatigued, hungry male. 'I don't think so.'  
'Hmph,' Annie sounded as she shook her head.  
The next few minutes passed in near silence, the occasional metallic sound of one of their spoons tapping against the bowl, but nothing more.  
'Well, I must say I make a brilliant casserole,' Annie praised herself, as she got to her feet and took her bowl. 'Are you finished?'  
'Oh, yes, thanks mom,' Hogarth said, getting to his feet so he could go bed.  
'You're welcome, come take your bowl to the kitchen then.'  
Hogarth paused for a moment and then done as she said. He had not ever really cleaned his own dishes when his mother was here, only when she had to work late. But he did not want to argue with her over something so trivial. He was just so damn exhausted.  
After cleaning the bowl and spoon he used (more than twice because "I still see marks on that one!") he groggily made his way upstairs and collapsed on his bed. He felt as though he was falling into it and sinking down into a soft abyss.  
Tomorrow was school and before he could even think about if there might have been homework due, his fatigue got the better of him.

It was Monday morning and Hogarth was rolling his bike from the rugged shed onto the muddy path. He put the strap of his school bag to hang from the handlebars while he tried to clip his helmet on. Annie was watching him carefully from under the shaded porch with her hands folded neatly on her lap. He did not even know she was there.  
After the secure _click_ his helmet strap made under his chin, he pulled his bag back over his shoulders and pedalled down the path. His mother continued to watch him, and then, when he made a left behind a tall row of bushes, she begun to feel herself.  
The guilt was returning, the guilt that was making her so mean these days to her son. She felt it rising up in her stomach and then up to her brain as her fingers undone the top button of her jeans. She became aware of the familiar sense of disgust that crawled back into place as she unzipped them and allowed her delicate fingers to slide under her red panties. And finally she was smacked by a tide of sadness, as she made small circular motions around her womanhood.  
Annie closed her eyes, her lower lip was unknowingly pinched between her teeth and she was sinking down into a slouch with her legs arching. Despite the clatter of negative feelings battling in her mind, she pushed them aside and thought of nothing but Hogarth, her son.  
 _'Hhoohh,'_ she puffed, as her panties soaked up and went dark red. She continued to breathe in and out quite loudly with one motionless hand still submerged deep in her underwear. She opened her eyes and lay there in a haze as the morning birds chirped and felt all negative feeling disperse. She felt, with the soothing vibration spreading across her private region, a brief but amazing serenity. And then the tide came back and made her feel like shit.  
Hogarth was late to school. It started at nine A.M and he came slumping into class at nine-fifteen. His legs could barely take the peddling, he found himself eventually gliding very slowly on his way here.  
'Take a seat please Hogarth, never mind your excuse right now we must continue,' Ms Spect told Hogarth as he found his desk.  
Ms Spect taught English, Math, Science and some Geography. On most occasions she was polite and reasonable, but she had her bad days and every class she had ever taught would remember those rare times. For a forty-two year old lady, she retained most of her youth. She had long black hair and dimples that only blossomed when she smiled because somebody answered her question correctly.  
'So, we move the X and...' Ms Spect continued, but Hogarth was already uninterested. He lifted the lid of his desk and went for his draw pad. Once he took it out he felt something light strike the back for his head. He turned around and saw Joey, his school bully. Hogarth shrugged at him as if to ask what he wanted, but before Joey could respond with anything else but a rotten grin Ms Spect had called Hogarth's name.  
'Hogarth, perhaps you'd be interested in explaining what we do with this multiplication?' She said.  
Hogarth felt his face growing a little red, 'er...'  
'Please pay attention young man, I don't want to have my lesson disrupted again.'  
She continued her lecture and Hogarth begun to sketch. He never really knew what he was going to draw, it just seemed to all be subconscious. After twenty minutes he realised he had drawn a boy with odd proportions being forced into a cauldron filled with toxic waste. He imagined the boy to be Joey.  
Joey had thrown seven more paper balls at Hogarth before the bell rung to announce lunch. Hogarth didn't return him any attention.

It was nearly four-thirty in the afternoon when Hogarth came wheeling back up the muddy pathway. He dismounted his bike and locked it away inside the shed. When he closed its wooden door he heard the roof of the structure rattle. He knew soon that the thing would collapse or fall apart in some format from one more windy day.  
'Mom, I'm home,' Hogarth called, hanging his coat and closing the front door. The lights were out in the hallway, and he could hear some kind of gushing sound from upstairs. It sounded like water. He went up to the landing to inspect the sound and saw his mother on her hands and knees battling a pipe under the bathroom sink with a wrench. She had to hold it in both hands. It seemed she didn't hear him enter, because the first thing he heard her say was the kind of language she had struck him on the back of the head for using many times.  
'Come on for fuck sake!' She cried, twisting the pipe. Hogarth came up behind her.  
'Hi mom, what's wrong?'  
Annie shrieked and tore her eyes from the pipe to Hogarth. Her grip faltered on the instrument and suddenly a burst of water came whizzing out and onto her clothes. 'Oh, now look what you've done!'  
'...Sorry mom,' Hogarth said, standing in the upstairs hallway with his hands uselessly in his pockets. Annie's mouth curled and her eyes became small to try and shield themselves from the rushing water. She tried again to use the wrench, but it appeared the bolt on the pipe had popped out and now it was bleeding.  
Annie sighed and got to her feet, 'don't worry Hogarth it wasn't your fault. I'll go and get a towel, can you see if there is anything you could do?'  
Hogarth stood aside to let his soaked mother pass and then took the wrench from the floor. The bathroom was almost getting flooded, he had to be quick. He groaned and fell to his knees to inspect the problem at an angle before going head-on and getting blasted with water.  
He put the flat side of his thumb over where the water was spitting and it all stopped, there was silence, and then he withdrew his thumb and it all came back.  
Annie returned holding several towels on her arm. 'Do you know why it's doing that?'  
'Yea, I think...' Hogarth begun, looking up from his knees to his mother who stood in the doorway. He paused for a moment as his eyes fell directly upon her wet top. You could nearly see straight through it. You could see some of the skin of her breasts sticking to it, and the dark lines of where they curved down to create their seductive shape. He tried to ignore it as she offered him a towel. 'I think the bolt came loose, we need to find it so I can try to re-attach it.'  
It seemed that Annie did not notice Hogarth staring at her partially exposed breasts, she bent down and put towels across the tiles of the bathroom. 'Here it is,' she said, holding a small metal circular shape in her small hand that she found near the bathtub when putting down the last towel.  
'Must have pinged out pretty hard, you're lucky it didn't hit you in the face,' Hogarth joked. He laughed to himself but stopped when his mother raised her eyebrows to him.  
'So, you can fix it?' She asked.  
'I can try.'

Annie watched from the hallway as her son forced the bolt against the water pressure. She didn't change her top, and with the light from the upstairs hallway spilling down on her shirt it only made the sight even more tasteful. Hogarth managed not to give her any second glances, he joked about the bolt firing out earlier, but now that he was dealing with it he didn't want to give it that opportunity.  
Even though he wasn't looking at her, he sensed her standing there, observing him. It seemed to Hogarth that she wasn't even waiting for the pipe to fix, but just watching him carefully. He assumed she wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself.  
After six minutes of blind twisting and turning, he felt the bolt latch on and begun to vigorously work it against the flow of water. A group of choking sounds uttered from somewhere in the pipework of the bathroom, and the leak was dead.  
'Phew,' Hogarth said, drenched in cold water. He looked over briefly to his mother and she smiled at him.  
'Okay, now go get a shower handsome, you're all wet. I'll start cooking dinner,' she said, approaching him and brushing his hair. Hogarth smiled.  
After the shower, Hogarth had dinner with his mother. It was quite similar the last night – they said grace, ate and then cleaned up. His mother done his dish this time.  
'So how was school today then?' She asked from the kitchen.  
'Kinda boring – Ms Spect gave us three pieces of homework that we need done by Friday...er...Math, English and Geography...'  
'...I can help you with those, if you like?' his mother offered, as the kitchen tap stopped. She came out into the living room, drying her hands on a tea towel.  
Hogarth didn't really feel like doing any kind of homework. His brain was numb after school, but he couldn't remember the last time his mother had offered to help him with such a thing. And the way she stood in the doorway of the living room, staring at him made him feel like she was just asking him because she too had had a boring day. She needed something to do.  
'Sure that would be really helpful mom, thanks.'  
She smiled, 'okay, bring down your school bag and we'll start right away!'

When Hogarth returned into the living room, he saw his mother sitting barefoot on the carpet beside the fire. He sat next to her. The flame was nice and cosy.  
'So, let's see what we've got her,' Annie said, as she unzipped Hogarth's bag and took out a few pieces of paper. He looked into her eyes as she read the contents of his homework, the way the firelight flickered across her smooth skin and beautiful eyes was captivating.  
'Well why don't we start with this?' She put put down one page between where they sat. Hogarth withdrew his eyes from her face and read it.  
'Geography, okay – that isn't the hardest to start with.'  
She smiled again, 'okay!'  
Annie helped Hogarth with the Geography homework for one hour. She kept sitting upright, and then returning to resting backwards on her arms. She even got lazy enough sometimes to poke at the questions on Hogarth's homework she was referring to with her little toes.  
'Sorry, my backs just hurting a little,' she said, when her toes accidentally brushed his cheek. 'I'll sit properly.'  
Hogarth chuckled, 'it's okay mom, I really appreciate you helping me. Some of these questions I couldn't have got without you.'  
Annie smiled and went a faint red – or was it just the firelight? Hogarth noticed that his private region had grew a little harder over the hour. And for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about his mothers feet. How smooth it felt when it rubbed against his cheek, how dainty and cute they appeared. Was it natural for a boy to think of such things?  
Annie rolled her head on her shoulders and then slowly fell on her back with a sigh. Her legs and arms were carelessly spread out as though she was sleeping.  
'Are you tired, mom?'  
'A little, maybe we should stop for today, we've finished this piece of homework, right?'  
'Yea, thanks a lot mom. I've only got two pieces left to do until Friday now.'  
Annie smiled, although Hogarth couldn't see it, he was staring at his mothers feet. 'Okay then, how about we continue tomorrow with some more homework? That's if you don't mind your mother helping you out still.'  
'N-not at all mom! Thank you.'

After Hogarth packed away his school things, they both went to bed. He struggled to fall asleep. His mother was on his mind. He was wondering why she was so kind to him today. She normally was cold and assertive. He felt – ever since coming here to the farm – like nothing more than a mule to her. She had fed him because she had wanted to work him. But this evening he felt as though he had spent some time with the mother he remembered nearly a year ago.  
On top of that, he couldn't get her feet off of his mind. When he finally managed to start dreaming, her feet were exactly what he was dreaming of.  
He dreamt that she was sitting on the front porch with her legs crossed, one foot was sticking out for him. He was on his knees, kissing it as though it were royalty. She was laughing as though it was tickling her, and then she pressed both the soles of her feet into his face. The phantom-feeling they gave was like a glorious cushion. Her toes were pressing into his forehead, and then before he could do anything else, he woke up sweating all the way down to his boxer shorts.


End file.
